Who's Counting The Years?
by blueberrycrackers
Summary: After spending 5 years in Italy, Lovino and Feliciano Vargas come back to town. Everyone is very excited and joyous, especially Gilbert, who loves the little Italian twins like they're his little brothers. But when he sees how much Lovino has grown up, he rethinks a few things... Prumano, human AU, past PruCan. Rated for language.
1. A Teddy Bear Holding A Heart

**A/N: **First fanfic, yay. Hope I don't screw up entirely, but I'd appreciate it greatly if you kept on reading. Prumano, human AU. Warning: Past PruCan.

Gilbert sleepily staggered down the stairs, his eyes barely able to focus on anything. He would've taken a mental note to not play WoW until daybreak, but he would've forgotten since he was too tired. As he neared the last steps of the stairs, he could smell the faint scent of pancakes and scrambled eggs, the usual breakfast. When he entered the kitchen he could see his boyfriend Matthew eating the breakfast, and as usual, his pancakes were drowned in maple syrup.

Matthew had noticed Gilbert (since he was practically stomping down the stairs) and smiled at him, moving the maple syrup closer to Gilbert's plate of breakfast. Gilbert made his way to his chair and plopped down on it, obviously not caring at how much the old chair creaked when he did so. He covered his pancakes in syrup, not using as much as Matthew, and grunted a thank you.

Gilbert and Matthew had been dating for around nine months now, and Gilbert practically lived with Matthew in his small two-storey home. Gilbert always thought he loved Matthew. After all, the Canadian did comfort him when comfort was needed, and Gilbert always felt like buying Matthew gifts and seeing him smile. Though that was mostly because Matthew was often unnoticed- and when he was, he was mistaken for his twin brother, Alfred- and misunderstood, even. Gilbert still remembered when he and Matthew first got together: It was during a blizzard and they happened to be stuck in the boiler room of their work place. Gilbert had told Matthew all about his difficult past and Matthew listened patiently, letting the albino cry on his shoulder.

"We're out of maple syrup."

Gilbert also remembered how Matthew had just ruined his little stroll to the past.

"That's because you drown your pancakes in all the syrup, it's not my fault you can drink it like someone can drink water," Gilbert scoffed down the rest of his food. He stood up, leaving the dishes lying there, and strolled over to the living room, flopping onto the couch and turning on the TV.

"The least you could do is put your dishes away," Matthew muttered as he gathered all the dishes and set them in the sink, deciding he'd wash them later.

"Hey, what happened to that channel I ordered?" Gilbert said as he flipped the channel back and forth disbelievingly. He had ordered the channel to watch a new show that seemed really interesting, and he had been very excited to see the premiere.

"I cancelled it, you've already been ordering too many shows and channels and I don't want to waste any more money on re-runs," Matthew had a point, Gilbert had already seen most of the movies and episodes he ordered, but that didn't mean he couldn't watch them again.

"It's not a waste of money; it's a sacrifice for my awesomeness, and I only re-watch the really good episodes."

Fortunately, Gilbert's cellphone rang before he and Matthew would start fighting. And when Matthew was mad, you'd fear his signed hockey stick collection.

Gilbert answered the call without checking the caller ID and grinned when he heard the familiar voice on the other line.

"Bonjour, Gilbert!"

"Nice try, Antonio, but you'll never land the French accent," both Gilbert and Antonio laughed at Antonio's horrible imitation of Francis. Antonio seemed very happy at the moment, so he must have forgotten the purr in Francis' voice whenever he said 'bonjour'.

"Anyway, guess what?" Antonio said and waited excitedly for Gilbert's guess.

"You realized that my awesomeness is overpowering and that you must bow down before me?"

"Very funny, Gilbert," Antonio chuckled on the other line. "Now, the correct answer was that Feliciano and Lovino are coming back to town!"

"Really? I thought they decided to stay in Italy after their old man's funeral," the Vargas brothers had been gone for about five years. Five years ago, their grandfather had passed away and wanted his funeral to be in Rome, so the Vargas brothers had visited Rome for the funeral. However, they had both been so depressed and grief-stricken that they didn't want to leave the place where their grandfather's grave rested.

"Apparently their family members living in Rome wanted them to be happy and come back here. I can't wait to see them again! They're like our little brothers~" Antonio chimed on the other line. Antonio was always mothering the Vargas brothers and sometimes Francis would join in and act like a smothering mother as well, though Lovino always cussed Antonio and Francis away for treating him like a baby.

"Awesome! When are they coming back?"

"They'll be waiting at the airport around 2 PM tomorrow, so you better buy them each a welcome back gift!" Antonio always made sure to treat both brothers equally, so one gift for the both of them was unacceptable.

"Kesesesese, alright I-"he was cut short when the call suddenly ended. He then realized that Matthew was sitting beside him on the couch and was the one who ended the call.

"I've been calling your name sixteen times in the last five minutes, pay attention when someone needs you!" Matthew snapped, looking more than pissed this morning.

"Jeez, what's crawled under your covers and bit you in your sleep?"

"You did. And you knew I was exhausted from work and needed my sleep!" Matthew's voice seemed to be getting even angrier by the word.

"Oh yeah…Too bad you didn't let me do more than biting and licking," Gilbert pouted, upset that his lover rejected him when he was sure he picked the perfect time.

"Whatever. I need you to go to the grocery store and buy these," Matthew handed Gilbert a piece of paper listing what to buy at the grocery store. "And make sure to be back by noon, I need you to help me clean the house because my brother's visiting."

"But your annoying brother's just going to make another mess!" Gilbert whined. He didn't hate Alfred, but he did dislike him, since he was the biggest cockblocker on the planet.

Matthew just snorted and headed up the stairs, probably going to change into some casual clothes.

Gilbert followed, deciding it'd be easier to get the groceries done now than never.

Gilbert got out of the car, slamming the car door behind him, and walked through the blazing hot parking lot to the entrance of the grocery store. He was very grateful when a wave of coolness washed over him almost immediately when he walked through the automatic doors. Gilbert pulled out a shopping cart and dug through his back pocket for the grocery list, he had found it, but it was crumpled and wrinkled and somewhat difficult to read. He walked through the aisles, grabbing what he found on the list and also grabbing himself some snacks. But when it came to the Nutella, he immediately dumped three jars into the shopping cart.

_Just a little chocolate can't hurt,_ Gilbert thought to himself. Yeah, Nutella never did any harm (except to those with nut allergies) and he loved the stuff anyway. He had almost forgot to grab the vegetables for the salad Matthew was planning to serve tonight. For once, he was glad that the fresh foods aisles were cold.

He had almost found everything on the list, but then he caught something from the corner of his eye. Gilbird, who had been resting on Gilbert's head the whole time, flew over to a huge stuffed grizzly bear that was holding a heart with a quote written on it. Gilbert walked over to the stuffed toy and stared at the quote written in white.

_If you have a sister and she dies, do you stop saying you have one? Or are you always a sister, even when the other half of the equation is gone? _It read. Gilbert thought of getting it for Feliciano and Lovino, thought it could be that quote they would read to get them through the day. Well, why not? The words were close enough and it was pretty cheap. Then he remembered he had to get them each a separate gift, and of equal value too. Gilbert sighed and decided to take the teddy bear, setting it in the shopping cart. He strolled around the aisles, looking for a present of equal value, but had no luck.

He decided that he'd get a basket that was filled with flowers, candies, tea bags, candles, and a 'feel better soon' card.

After this, he went to the check-out -which was very crowded- to buy everything in the cart. He barely had any money in his wallet after the trip.

Gilbert got out of the car, trying to carry all the shopping bags at once. He had a little trouble getting the door open, but he kicked it open; something he'd call 'an awesome entrance.'

Except it would be even more awesome if Gilbert hadn't barged into the house just to see Alfred, sitting across from Matthew at the kitchen table. Gilbert was utterly pissed at the sight of this, and Matthew seemed utterly pissed when Gilbert barged into the house like a robber, and late.

Gilbert awkwardly carried the groceries to the kitchen counter and set them down, trying not to make any noise that'd make the awkward silence even more awkward. After a few moments that seemed like an eternity, Matthew broke the silence.

"Gilbert, stay in the basement," was all Matthew said, which was very clear; Matthew was _very _pissed off at Gilbert.

Gilbert said nothing and did as he was told, tip-toeing down the steps that lead to the basement. The basement was Gilbert's domain; it had a large, expensive computer, a stereo, a 42-inch screen TV, a rather old couch, a bathroom and the basement had pictures of him and his friends almost everywhere. Gilbert loved to stare at all of them while he was sitting on the couch; he had even fallen asleep more than twice.

Gilbert had no idea why Matthew was so angry. It's not like he arrived an hour late or anything. Plus, the lines were long and he had to get the Vargas brothers their welcome back gifts. Yeah, that was the reason why he was late! But Matthew would only take that as an excuse, and Gilbert would probably have to sleep on the couch if he kept saying that was his reason.

Gilbert sighed, _I guess I'll just take a shower, _he thought to himself.

And he did so.

"He should be here soon…" Antonio glanced around nervously. _Where's Gil? He shouldn't be this late…_

"Ve…" Feliciano said, a little disappointed that Gilbert hadn't shown up yet.

"Look on the bright side, you two belle Italiens are back!" Francis said, trying to lift the mood. He was hoping Gilbert would show up soon as well.

"Whatever, Frenchie," Lovino scoffed. Both brothers were hit emotionally by their grandfather's death, but Lovino had the more difficult side of the situation. Their grandfather had given Lovino his inheritance, which was _a lot_. Gilbert had been his best friend since kindergarten, when Gilbert had found him crying away from everyone else at recess. Gilbert was there for him since then, always comforting him and giving him (even if it was useless) advice. Lovino had really missed Gilbert over the past five years. He wondered if Gilbert had even grew up since the last time they saw each other.

"Ah, there's our little Gilly Bird now~" Francis purred. They watched as Gilbert made his way over to the group. He was wearing his usual smirk, and that made Lovino feel much less nervous somehow.

"Kesesese, the awesome me is here now, so you can untwist your panties!" Gilbert grinned.

Gilbert then took both of the Vargas brothers and pulled them into a big bear hug, squeezing the shit out of them. He examined Feliciano carefully, his eyes wandering over every inch of Feliciano's body.

"Wow, Feli. You're still so cute!" Gilbert gleamed.

"Ve~ you're still the same old Gilbert I know!"

They all chatted a bit, talking about Feliciano's time in Italy, how the funeral went, and then finally went on to ask the other brother similar questions. Gilbert's eyes wandered on Lovino too, except they were moving a bit slower. Lovino had grown a lot in five years; his tan had gotten a little darker and made Lovino look very attractive with his dark hair and green eyes, he was wearing a green and white striped dress shirt with a red tie. For something usually old men wear, Lovino looked pretty good in it.

"Lovino…Been a while, huh?" Gilbert chuckled, patting Lovino's head. As expected, the smaller man swatted away Gilbert's hand.

"Yeah, that means I'm not a kid anymore, bastard," Lovino said, looking straight up into Gilbert's eyes.

"You sure? You still act like you did when you were a kid."

"And you're still a narcissist," Lovino deadpanned.

It took a couple of moments before Gilbert remembered that the gift basket and teddy bear he had bought for the brothers was sitting in the car. And sure enough, the car was probably scorching hot and stuffy due to the heat.

_Shit, _he thought. He ran his fingers through his short white hair and gritted his teeth, now he had to come up with an excuse to grab the presents.

That's it!

As they were walking through the parking lot, Gilbert brought up his awesome idea. "Hey, why don't we all drive in my car to the restaurant?" Gilbert suggested. It was perfect; the two brothers would sit in the backseat where the presents were and when they opened the car doors they'd see the presents, after that, Gilbert would yell surprise and everything would be fine…

"Non. Your car is so messy, Gilbert," Francis sighed.

"Oh, come on. It's not that messy," Gilbert said, a little offended. So far, his awesome plan was not going his way.

"Gilly, when was the last time you cleaned your car?" piped in Antonio.

"…Recently…" was all Gilbert could say. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had cleaned out the junk in his car. But he had to get everyone in there; he could _not _be lectured for being so disorganized again.

"Wait…Where's Luddy? I thought he'd be waiting in the parking lot, but he's not here!" Feliciano exclaimed, he seemed to be panicking.

_Oh right, _Gilbert remembered. Ludwig couldn't make it to the airport today.

**A/N: **Aaaand…first chapter done! Hope you all liked it, all reviews appreciated (if I even get any.) Sorry about the cliffhanger, if you even consider it that, but I do hope you wonder what'll happen next…Sorry about the chapter not having any Prumano, but next chapter there will be Prumano and a little bit of Gerita! Also, if someone could explain to me the basics of my account here, how to part the page, etc., that'd be great, thanks.


	2. Panty Shot

**A/N: **Before we start, put away any dirty thoughts you got when you read the chapter title. I don't really know why I named it that, but it makes as little sense as the first chapter's title, so everything goes along well. Also, I'll be using "…" to part the page until I figure out how to part them the proper way. I hope you enjoy the chapter (doubt it though.)

…

"Feliciano, I'm truly sorry."

It was no use though, Feliciano just wouldn't reply back to Ludwig.

Ludwig tried to get Feliciano to forgive him, but the Italian was as stubborn as his older brother. Ludwig had tried apologizing, begging and even seducing, and Feliciano still wouldn't talk. It was really worrying Ludwig. What if Feliciano hated him?

Ludwig had to shake the thought out of his head as he sat across the dining table from Feliciano. _No, I can't think like this_, he thought. He loved Feliciano very much, so he'd do anything for Feliciano to talk to him, he had to hear Feliciano's happy voice and "ve"s again.

"I'm sorry, my boss held me back," Ludwig said for what seemed like the tenth time. "I really wanted to pick you up from the airport."

Feliciano still didn't reply.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you, I promise."

"Anything?"

Ludwig's heart skipped a beat when he finally heard Feliciano talk, he was so relieved.

"Anything," he replied.

"Pasta, pizza, hugs, kisses, cuddling and a trip to the amusement park?" Feliciano said after a moment's thought.

Ludwig nodded, calculating in his head how much time and money would be spent.

Feliciano's face brightened and he turned on the usual carefree smile, "yay~ I know, let's invite the others to the amusement park with us!"

Ludwig had to admit he was a little disappointed when he heard this. He thought it'd be a fun little date for just the two of them, somewhere where the others couldn't bug them. Despite this, he nodded and agreed to invite the others to the amusement park with them.

After a few moments, Feliciano made his way to the couch and patted the empty space beside him, beckoning Ludwig to come and cuddle with him. Surprisingly enough, Ludwig didn't hesitate.

…

Francis stared intently into Lovino's green eyes, making the Italian feel very uncomfortable.

"What the fuck do you want?" Lovino said, trying his best not to look away from the blue eyes staring into his. It proved to be difficult though, those blue eyes had the hint of mischief and amusement, and that always gave Lovino the heebie-jeebies.

"I've just been thinking," was all Francis replied.

"Thinking about what, you damn pervert?" Lovino was beginning to sweat when Francis smirked at the word 'pervert'.

"You sound like I'm thinking perverted thoughts, mon ami," Francis said. "But, that wouldn't be entirely wrong~"

Antonio was lying down on his stomach on the floor between the two couches where Lovino and Francis each sat, facing each other. He glanced at Lovino, then Francis, back to Lovino, and then glanced back to Francis, repeating this until one of them spoke up.

"Anyways, back to what I called you here for, Lovino," Francis looked more seriously at Lovino. "Do you still love Gilbert?"

Lovino seemed to be choking on air and it took a while before he could finally answer, "what?"

"Don't play dumb, Lovi. We've known you since kindergarten, so we also knew you've had a crush on Gilbert since grade school," said Antonio, his eyes resting on Lovino.

Lovino looked away from both the Frenchman and Spaniard, muttering something about it being untrue. But it was true, unfortunately.

Francis and Antonio exchanged worried looks with each other before facing Lovino again.

"Lovino," Francis began and inhaled a deep breath as if he was going to tell Lovino bad news. "During the past five years that you were in Italy…well…Gilbert's found himself a relationship."

Lovino stared at Francis, knowing his eyes were wide with shock and trying to narrow them, but failed. He couldn't believe it. He was gone for only five years and Gilbert had already fallen in love with someone else. Well actually, he could believe it, it's not like someone could stay single for five years.

"I'm sorry, Lovi…" Antonio said with a sad expression on his face.

"Why would you be sorry? I'm not hurt one bit, in fact I'm glad Gilbert's got himself a girl," Lovino said, trying his best to keep a calm composure. "Did he finally manage to get Elizaveta in bed?"

"He's not in a relationship with Elizaveta. He doesn't really have a girlfriend," Francis tried to explain. "He's fond of a particular boy."

"Don't tell me he's gotten so desperate as to go for Specs," Lovino scoffed. He couldn't really hide his hurt when he heard it wasn't Elizaveta. He knew that Elizaveta and Gilbert had also been childhood friends and Gilbert had dated Elizaveta here and there back in high school, but it never worked out because they were so incompatible. If Gilbert was dating someone who wouldn't get mad over everything he did like Elizaveta, then the relationship would be very strong.

"It's Matthew," Francis blurted out.

Well, Lovino was doomed.

Matthew was the quiet boy who got along with everyone; he was always polite and kind and would try his best to avoid arguments. Someone like Matthew was definitely Gilbert's type, and Lovino knew that because he had watched carefully of the people Gilbert dated. Not to mention that anyone could tell by first sight that Lovino and Gilbert were incompatible, it would have never worked out with Lovino's attitude and Gilbert's habit of being lazy. What if the relationship lasted and Lovino would never be able to have Gilbert to himself? He feared that so much, he didn't even want to think about it anymore.

"Pass me some more wine," was all Lovino managed to choke out.

"Look on the bright side, Lovi, Gilbert and Matthew have been fighting recently," Antonio said, passing the bottle of wine to Lovino.

Lovino said nothing and he poured the wine into his cup, but he sure was thinking a lot. _No, no, no, no, no, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _

He downed his wine and poured himself some more. "Honestly, I'm not upset," he said.

Francis and Antonio simply nodded and drank from their own glasses of wine.

…

The day of the trip to the amusement park came, and everyone was gathered near the entrance and around Ludwig, who was holding a map of the park. Lovino was the odd number in the group because everyone decided to bring along their lovers, and Lovino felt especially left out because he didn't have one. Feliciano clung to Ludwig, Gilbert had decided to bring Matthew to cheer him up, Francis had brought along his boyfriend Arthur, and Antonio arrived with his girlfriend Bella. Lovino was so embarrassed and just wanted to go home.

After Lovino finally managed to swallow a little bit of his embarrassment, he looked back at the group—except there was no group there. Lovino looked around the area, but he couldn't find the others.

_Did those damn bastards ditch me?! _He thought.

He was going to curse about them in his mind some more, but he was interrupted by a hand tapping his shoulder. He spun around to glare at the person who touched him, and his eyes softened somewhat when he saw that it was Gilbert who tapped his shoulder.

"Lovi, do you know where the others went? I was checking out the cute bird key chains over there and when I came back, everyone was gone," Gilbert asked.

"No, I haven't seen them. The bastards left me too," Lovino said with a scowl. He was relieved to see that Gilbert had also been left behind; this meant that Lovino didn't have to be alone, and he could also have some time alone with Gilbert.

What was he thinking? Gilbert was obviously in love with Matthew, the way he cooed over the Canadian made all arguments invalid, and Lovino would never interfere with them. Lovino knew what it was like to be in love, and in a relationship that involved all sex and no love. It wasn't like he was single over the past five years either.

"Hey, you wanna ride that with me?" Gilbert said, pointing to a large rollercoaster that looked as scary as hell. Lovino was about to object with a "hell no. You're not a kid anymore, so you can ride it yourself," but closed his mouth when he saw the fear in Gilbert's eyes. Why would Gilbert ride something he was scared of? It made no sense at all to Lovino, and seemed kind of childish.

With a sigh and another look at the terrifying rollercoaster, Lovino nodded and agreed to ride the rollercoaster with Gilbert. It didn't look that scary…

"That's the spirit! If it makes you feel better, I'll protect you during the whole ride," Gilbert chuckled nervously and patted Lovino's back as they made their way to the massive line waiting near the entrance to the rollercoaster, sighing in relief when it looked like they'd have to wait a while before it was their turn to board the rollercoaster. It seemed like Lovino would have to be the one to protect Gilbert during the whole ride.

"Let's play 'I Spy,'" Gilbert suggested. "Except this will be the awesome version."

Lovino looked up from his cellphone- he was texting Feliciano, and when Feliciano didn't reply back, he knew he was too busy clinging to the potato eater. He looked at Gilbert like one would look at a child who said a snake was a cow and could give birth to pigs, insisting they were correct.

Lovino sighed. "You're so childish," and decided to play the game.

"Gut, I will now explain the rules," Gilbert began. "If it's my turn, I'll look for something or someone and describe what they are doing or what's happened. If you can find the person who did this, you get a point. Whoever gets ten points first wins," he explained.

"Alright, I'll go first then," Lovino looked around, looking for anything interesting going on. Sadly, everyone in the area was talking among each other, and people talking would be too easy to spot. That's when he saw it. A seagull was stealing popcorn from someone while their attention was somewhere else, it looked kind of funny. "A food thief," was all Lovino said. He couldn't make it too easy for the albino, that'd ruin the fun.

After looking around for quite a while and making a long "hmmm" sound the whole time, Gilbert spotted the seagull that was still eating the popcorn.

"The ninja seagull stealing the old lady's popcorn," he said looking smug. And before Lovino could cuss the smug smile off Gilbert's face, Gilbert had already had the person he spied in mind. "I spy with my awesome red eye… a panty shot. Let's see if you can find that," Gilbert smirked.

"A panty shot? What the fuck are you doing staring at people's panties, pervert?" Despite this, Lovino looked around for any skirts lifted or any children singing "I see London, I see France, I see someone's underpants!" but there was no such luck.

He started looking at some girls' thighs, seeing if their skirts were short enough to show their underwear, and felt very awkward while staring. Gilbert almost burst into laughter when a group of girls caught Lovino staring at their asses and walked away, some glancing back to see if he was still staring. After slapping Gilbert's arm (and it was quite the slap,) Lovino returned to looking for the panties that Gilbert had seen.

"Give up yet?" Gilbert snickered.

"Like hell I'm going to admit defeat to _you_," Lovino scoffed.

"Aww, but it was so cute when you were little and you'd beg not to be hurt," Gilbert poked Lovino's arm. "'Waaah, don't touch me you bastard! I swear my Nonno will kill you if you dare hurt me!" he imitated a young Lovino.

"Sh-shut up! I never said that!" Lovino said with a half angry and half embarrassed blush.

"Ja, you have said that. I remember when me, Francis, and Antonio decided to drag you to the house we thought was haunted," Gilbert threw back his head, enjoying the stroll back to the past. They had so many good times when they were kids, spoiled and had no care in the world.

"And you guys were stupid for believing it was haunted. I told you there were no ghosts there in the first place," Lovino stated.

"Oh really? I don't remember you saying that since you were too busy sobbing into my back while following me around."

Lovino's face flushed a brighter pink, which Gilbert found cute, and glared at Gilbert. Gilbert ignored that and laughed. He wished this moment had lasted longer, but it was now their time to board the rollercoaster, and Gilbert felt a little less nervous thanks to all the fun memories still stuck in his head.

The rollercoaster was both scary and exciting, and the way Gilbert threw up after it definitely showed how much fun it had been.

"That's disgusting," Lovino said, looking away and plugging his nose so he didn't have to see or smell the puke.

"I know. Let's avoid the rides for now and play some of the games," Gilbert suggested.

Lovino agreed and pointed to a stall where there was a wall of small balloons, a few people throwing darts and trying to pop the balloons. There were many prizes of different shapes and sizes, a few missing, but all the large prizes were still there. Lovino spotted a large, mean looking stuffed rat. The rat had white fur and red eyes, it had its teeth bared and eyes narrowed, like it was on alert and ready to fight.

"Why don't you try to win your long lost twin over there?" Lovino said, walking up to the stall and checking how many darts had an O.K. price. Damn, the number of chances didn't come cheap.

"I'd rather win your mom over there," Gilbert teased, pointing to a rather wild looking and small rabbit.

Lovino just glared at Gilbert and then paid the lady working at the stall a couple of dollars for three darts.

"Alrighty boys, y'all know how t'play?" the lady asked, chewing her gum like a cow and making loud clacking sounds.

"Of course, I've played this game a bunch of times before and I always win!" Gilbert grinned, picking up all three darts in his left hand and aiming one of them with his right hand. After about three seconds of focusing on where to aim, Gilbert threw the dart straight at a balloon and it popped.

Gilbert glanced at a scowling Lovino, smirking at how his victory made the Italian pout.

Lovino noticed Gilbert smirking at him and glared at Gilbert once again. "Pure luck," he growled at the albino.

"Ja, ja," Gilbert rolled his eyes, still wearing a smile, and threw another dart. The dart had hit another balloon, causing the balloon to pop.

"Must've bet somethin' grand if ya're getting so angry over there, little boy," said the lady, her loud gum chewing pissing Lovino off even more.

"Really wish we did bet something now," Gilbert said before he threw the last dart, but this one didn't poke a balloon and was clinging to the board behind the balloons.

"What? I demand another dart, that dart was totally unawesome!" Gilbert pouted.

"I don't know, I kind of like that dart," Lovino said, trying to hide the smile that was starting to form.

"Whatever, it was your money anyway. Which size do we get for hitting two balloons with three darts?" Gilbert turned to the lady running the game.

"A small," she replied after bursting the small bubble made by the gum she was chewing.

Gilbert shrugged and looked at the small prizes. There were small toy snakes, little toy rings, candy necklaces and tiny googly-eyed monster finger puppets. Gilbert decided to take the candy necklace to eat, even though he didn't have much of an appetite after puking.

They walked away from the stall, not knowing where they were going or where they wanted to go, just walking while Gilbert chewed on the necklace made out of candy.

Lovino could've sworn he saw Francis and Arthur making out behind an abandoned stall, but decided to ignore it and keep walking without muttering a word. He didn't want to ruin his pleasant day at the amusement park with Gilbert.

…

The sun was beginning to set when the others had finally found Gilbert and Lovino.

"Fratello!" Feliciano shouted before tackling Lovino and hugging him to death. The others were waiting behind Feliciano, looking relieved, and came to tell Lovino and Gilbert how worried they had been.

"Lovino, I was so worried! I thought that you were lost and lonely and scared! There are no lost and founds here, I've already checked, so I was super-duper worried that you might've been kidnapped a-"Feliciano was suddenly cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Alright, I get it. There's no need to fuss over me like this, we could've met up back at the entrance anyway," Lovino sighed. Sometimes his brother was just too much for him to handle.

"But it's so cute when he fusses over you, it's like watching something out of a soap opera right before your eyes," Gilbert said. "Besides, it's natural for him to be so worried about his big brother Lovi-kins."

"Don't call me that, fucker," Lovino growled.

But Gilbert just shrugged and walked over to Matthew to talk with him, hoping to get an "I was so worried about you, Gilbert! Don't ever do something as unawesome as that again, okay?" with a cute worried face on Matthew, but he got nothing.

"Why would you do something as stupid and irresponsible as separating from the rest of the group?" Matthew scolded. "And you didn't even call or text me once!"

"Well, sorry I was having so much fun in this amazing amusement park. And I couldn't call or text you because my phone's dead," Gilbert said, holding up his dead phone as evidence.

"Whatever, I'm used to your excuses," Matthew muttered under his breath. "I have to meet with Tim tomorrow for a business meeting, so clean up around the house while I'm gone."

"Tim again? You see that guy way too often, it makes me feel lonely~" Gilbert sighed dramatically.

"You won't be lonely, you have Lovino to take care of you and your lazy ass," the jealousy in Matthew's voice was clear.

"Aww, somebody's jealous~ don't worry, there's nothing between me and Lovino," Gilbert chuckled. He couldn't say that he wasn't interested in Lovino, though.

Matthew replied with just a nod.

They were driving back home before Gilbert could even blink.

…

**A/N: **Thanks so much to those who actually read the first chapter! It was really motivating to see some favs and follows and even a review! It'd be appreciated if you kept reading too..(;w;) By the way, Tim is one of the unofficial names for Netherlands and I can't find the official name for him, so Netherlands=Tim, capisce? Good. (owo)


	3. Ambush

_Ding!_

The elevator doors slid open and Matthew stepped out of the elevator and into his office, Tim was waiting there with a woman. The woman had short, pale blonde hair and had blue eyes. She wore the usual business attire and a headband. Matthew could have sworn she wore a top that was a size smaller, her breasts looked gigantic. Matthew wondered why he was looking at her chest in the first place, causing a blush to creep on his face, and then his thoughts were interrupted by Tim.

"This is Irunya Braginski, she's just transferred here from Ukraine, so she doesn't know much English," Tim said nodding his head towards Irunya. "She'll be your partner until she's transferred to our building down the street, so treat her well, understand?"

"O-oh…okay, understood," Matthew stuttered. He couldn't stop looking at Irunya's face, it was plain, yet he could see so much kindness. And meanwhile, Tim's eyes kept wandering over to her breasts rather than to Matthew.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Williams. I look forward to working together with you," she bowed politely. Matthew was quite surprised at her manners, he hasn't been treated politely since…well, he never really got any respect.

"Please, just call me Matthew," he said and showed his kindest smile, something he hasn't shown in a while.

"Well then, I have a meeting to attend to," Tim said as he glanced at his watch. "I expect you two to get along and that there will be no difficulties. Now, if you'll excuse me." He made his way past Matthew and to the elevator.

The two stood there in silence for a few minutes before Matthew spoke up (which even he thought was surprising.) "I know a nice, quiet café where we can chat, would you like to go there and talk business?" he said rather awkwardly.

"Oh, yes. That'd be delightful, thank you." Irunya's smile was very sweet and full of warmth; Matthew thought she might have been photo shopped.

And so, they drove in Matthew's car to the café down the block.

…

"Hey…do you think Mattie's pregnant?"

Lovino almost choked on the coke he was drinking when hearing this. Gilbert leaned against the kitchen counter, watching as the three men beside him stared at him with shock written all over their faces.

"Mon ami, I doubt that Matthew is pregnant," Francis said, casting a worried look at Gilbert.

"Yeah, but he's acting like he's on his period!" Gilbert whined, earning more worried looks.

"Gilbert…you realize that Matthew's a man, right?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, I've seen his naked body enough times to confirm that, Antonio," Gilbert rolled his eyes. This sent a pang to Lovino's heart, but he ignored it.

"Gilbert, is there something happening between you and Matthew?" Francis held his worried gaze on Gilbert.

Gilbert sighed and walked over to the fridge to pull out a beer. "It's like he…doesn't love me anymore," Gilbert pouted.

"I've gotta use your bathroom, where is it?" Lovino asked, his voice cracking a little.

"Oh, down the hall, third door to the right," replied Gilbert as he popped the cap off his bottle of beer.

Lovino walked (very quickly) to the bathroom, and almost mistook the linen closet for the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom, he locked the door behind him and made his way to the sink. He cuffed his hands under the running tap and brought the water that was gathered to his face, getting a little water up his nose, but he didn't care at the moment.

Were Gilbert and Matthew's relationship that deep? Were they dating the whole five years that Lovino was gone? He didn't know. He didn't want to think about it anymore, so he washed his face to rid his head of useless thoughts like those.

He suddenly paused; face still cuffed in his hands, when he got an idea.

_I'll just find myself someone to get my mind off of him, it worked plenty times before…_ though it never really did; it just made himself more busy with that relationship than his crush.

He thought about someone he could go for, though there weren't many options, since he didn't know too many people. There was Tim, but the guy's face was way too strict for Lovino to kiss it. There was Afonso, which Lovino would consider, if it weren't for the little time he had on his hands, since he owned a farm. He could go for Michelle, she was cute, but she was really close to Francis and smelled a bit like fish. He thought about asking Natalia out on a date, but she was over-the-top obsessed with Ivan.

He was stumped, it seemed like there was nobody he was interested in - other than Gilbert. But unfortunately, he couldn't have Gilbert.

Lovino sighed and unlocked the door, opening it to see Antonio standing at the doorway. He had a look in his eyes that said 'I'm here for you, but right now, I've gotta pee.' Lovino let Antonio into the bathroom and made his way back to Gilbert and Francis.

However, when he got back to the kitchen, there was no longer a Gilbert or a Francis there. Weird, he wasn't in the bathroom that long. Where could they have gone?

"Ow!" Lovino yelped when he felt something small hit his lower back. He spun around to see Francis holding a Nerf gun, looking disappointed, but smiling.

"Aww, it missed," Francis pouted. Clearly, he was aiming for Lovino's ass.

"What the fuck?" Lovino stared at Francis with an annoyed look.

Suddenly, another Nerf bullet hit the back of his head. Lovino spun around once again to see Gilbert, wearing the usual smirk, and then spun around once again when he was hit with yet another Nerf bullet; it was Antonio who shot that one. Lovino was shot with what seemed like hundreds of Nerf bullets until the three shooters had run out of the little foam bullets.

Lovino looked like he would explode into billions of pieces out of anger. "What the fuck are you idiots thinking?" he said, his voice obviously filled with irritation.

"Awww, we're just having a little fun, Lovi~" Gilbert's grin ate all the shit in the room. And while he was wearing that shit-eating grin, he made his way over to Lovino, a skip in his step. He had secretly picked up a bullet off the floor and loaded it into his Nerf gun. He held the barrel of the gun to Lovino's head, bullet ready and finger over the trigger. "Any last words, Vargas?"

He didn't have any 'last words', just last actions – which would be his middle finger, in Gilbert's face. Gilbert laughed at this playfully, and then pulled the trigger.

Lovino made a "gah!" sound, held the side of his head with his hand, and fell to the floor dramatically. "I've been shot! Tell the ladies I loved them!" He then dropped his head and stuck out his tongue, playing dead.

"He's dead! Let's go grab some grub and celebrate!" Antonio frowned when Gilbert said this. "Oh come on, Toni, I was just joking! JK! JK," Gilbert threw his hands up in defeat, but he still wore his grin.

Francis poked Lovino's face, perverted thoughts already dancing around his mind. But Lovino didn't move. Francis poked him once again, yet he still didn't move. Now, usually Lovino would freak out about Francis touching him. So why wasn't he freaking out now? Last time anyone checked, Lovino didn't have a mute button.

Francis leaned in close and whispered in Lovino's ear: "I guess I'll take advantage of this situation, honhonhon~" Lovino still didn't budge. Francis tilted his head slightly, confused. He poked Lovino's face again, yet Lovino still didn't move.

"Franny, you gotta be creative!" Gilbert crouched down next to Lovino's unmoving body and reached out his hand, grabbing Lovino's hair curl and tugging on it.

Lovino shot up with a (totally manly) shriek. Gilbert laughed out loud and kept tugging on Lovino's curl - and, much to Lovino's dismay, Antonio and Francis joined in the laughing. Lovino's face was bright red and he was covering his – ahem – vital regions. He cursed his hair curl for having such powers.

"D'aww, what's wrong, Mr. Dead Guy?" Gilbert smirked, rubbing Lovino's curl between his thumb and forefinger. Lovino shuddered and bit his lip, refusing to let out those damn moans.

Francis sighed. "So much unresolved sexual tension between you two," he muttered under his breath. Antonio also sighed and nodded his head.

"Hm? What'd you two say?" Gilbert turned his head to look at the two, not letting go of Lovino's curl.

"Nothing~" they chimed in unison, smiling like idiots.

Gilbert simply let it pass, no matter how much he wanted to know what they had said. He tugged once more on Lovino's curl before letting go – and this time, he tugged hard.

Lovino let out a moan at the tug, silencing the room and causing the three other men to stare at him. He quickly covered his mouth with a hand, blushing furiously and looking away.

…

**A/N: **Das all, folks. *Does the Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show ending* Yeah…kinda just wanted to get this up and done ;3; no other ideas for this chapter. BLAME MY WRITER'S BLOCK.


End file.
